


Twitter Ficlets

by the_burning_bookshop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_burning_bookshop/pseuds/the_burning_bookshop
Summary: Each chapter is a different ficlet I posted to Twitter. Some are soft and fluffy, some are angsty, each one will be different and I’ll add tags as I update. (:
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I’m Kenzie (@burningbookshop on Twitter). I occasionally post ficlets on Twitter and decided I’d post them here as well. This will be updated when we I feel that creative spark and write something! (: 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love comments!!! 
> 
> I’m also VERY MUCH still hung up on DeanCas 3 months after Cas’ confession scene and I don’t see it going away anytime soon. Share destiel feels with me!!!

It was supposed to be just another simple case. An easy salt and burn. Him and Cas should’ve had no problem handling it.

But something went wrong, something always goes wrong, and two innocent lives were lost instead of saved... why? Because Dean fucked up. He wasn’t quick enough. He wasn’t smart enough. He wasn’t... he just wasn’t enough. 

Now they’re strolling into the bunker like they didn’t spend the past 6 hours driving in complete and utter silence. Like the lives of a mother and her son hadn’t just been lost all because of Dean’s incompetence. 

They could’ve been saved. They could be alive right now. Dean and Cas should’ve left that small town feeling proud and appreciated by happy family. Instead they left a grieving husband and son, father and brother, to try to find a way to move on after losing half of themselves.

Of course, Dean doesn’t want to talk about it. How could he? What could he possibly say? He fucked up. He should’ve figured it out sooner. He should’ve went for the matches instead of the lighter. He should’ve... he should’ve... he should’ve— 

“Dean?” Cas’ gravely voice interrupts his racing thoughts. He lets out a huff, then turns towards Cas, who’s a little too close for comfort at the moment.

“Cas— man, I don’t wanna hear it, okay?” Dean huffs then starts making his way towards the kitchen where there’s a nice bottle of whiskey waiting to bury Dean’s guilt and drown his sorrows.

A heavy hand falls on his shoulder, stopping him in his place. Dean closes his eyes and lets out a slow, steadying breathe. 

“Dean.” Cas’ voice is quiet in the silence of the bunker... gentle. 

“Cas, I said I don’t want to—“

“Dean, we did everything we could.” 

No. Nope. No way. Dean is not doing this right now. He shrugs Cas’ arm off him and continues making his way towards the kitchen, but he can hear the footsteps following him. “Just leave it, Cas. I fucked up, we don’t need to have some big, chick-flick moment about it.” 

“You did everything you could, Dean. You can’t put all the blame on yourself.” Cas says from behind him. Dean just rolls his eyes and takes in a sharp breathe.

“Did I, Cas?! Did I?!” Dean turns around to face the angel, so he can look him in the eyes and see nothing but the reflection of failure.

Instead, Cas’s eyes are soft. His brows are furrowed and he’s looking at Dean with nothing but reverence and worry and love—

No. Not love. Who could ever love such a fuck up. Not an angel... not Cas, that’s for damn sure. 

Cas raises his arm to rest his hand on Dean’s shoulder again, but Dean just shoves it away. “Dammit, Cas, drop it.”

“Dean,” Cas’ voice is more stern now, and it makes Dean feel, somehow, more angry. He doesn’t deserve... whatever the hell Cas is trying to do right now. 

“Cas— just fucking— I said I don’t want to talk about—“ his words are cut off as Cas pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Dean in a hug that he most certainly does not deserve.

Dean is shaking now. Of course he is, he’s fucking angry. He doesn’t deserve this, he fucked up. He let two innocent people get killed. He doesn’t deserve this.

“It’s not your fault, Dean.” Cas whispers, his breath ghosting Dean’s neck and oh fuck no, Dean DEFINITELY doesn’t deserve this. 

Dean’s entire body is quaking with rage now. He’s pushing with all his might and fury against Cas’s chest. He’s twisting and turning, trying to escape Cas’ grasp so he can just go drink away all his racing thoughts. So he can just bury this failure deep down with all the others.

Dean is pushing and pulling and his body is trembling and he’s saying— well, yelling— something and Cas’ arms are still wrapped around him and he’s whispering soft words against his shoulder but Dean can’t hear him because his ears are ringing and his head is buzzing and— 

He finally gives himself a moment to just *feel*. To feel the strong arms holding him close, the chest pressed against his own, the fingers rubbing soothing circles into his back and Cas’ scruff against his neck. 

“It’s okay, Dean, it’s okay. I’m here.” And with those simple words, Dean’s entire body just crumbles as he falls against Cas’ chest. 

Cas’ arms, somehow, wrap even tighter around Dean, holding him infinitely closer.

“Cas— Cas, I—“ Dean chokes out through the lump in his throat as he presses his cheek against Cas’s shoulder. 

“I know, you don’t have to say anything.” Cas says as he moves his hand to cup the back of Dean’s head, his fingers tangling in Dean’s hair. 

And that’s all it takes for the rest of Dean’s walls to come crashing down. He lets out a sob and wraps his arms around Cas, letting his tears fall, staining the all-too-familiar trenchcoat. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he says, but he isn’t quite sure why at the moment.

“It’s okay, Dean, I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Cas whispers into his ear as Dean lets out another sob.

Dean isn’t sure how, but later, long after his body has stopped trembling and his heart has stopped racing, he finds himself in his bed, still wrapped up in Castiel’s warm embrace.


	2. Moment of Solace

Don’t imagine Dean and Cas drinking whiskey together in the library after Sam and Jack have gone to bed, Dean feeling the warmth of the liquor rushing through him. It’s just him and Cas. Smiling comes easier and he lets himself get lost in Cas’s eyes even longer than he normally would and his entire body is buzzing, his inhibitions are almost non-existent. 

There’s soft music playing throughout the room and when familiar beat of All My Love starts, there’s nothing stopping Dean from standing up and holding his hand out to Cas.

“Dean?” Cas says, staring at the hand held out to him with his head tilted and his brows furrowed.

“Humor me, Cas. C’mon,” Dean says as he reaches closer, more insistent.

Cas hesitates for only a moment before giving in, taking his hand, and allowing Dean to pull him out of the chair. Next thing they know they’re swaying to the rhythm, chests pressed close together, hand in hand, arms wrapped around each other. 

Dean wears a soft smile, his eyes locked with Cas’s. They’re so close together, they can feel one another’s breathe ghosting each other’s lips. 

When Dean and Cas find themselves giving in to the gravity of their souls and leaning closer together until their lips finally press together, it doesn’t come as a surprise.

The bunker is quiet apart from the music lingering through the halls. The world still has monsters and there’s still another “big bad” out there in the shadows waiting to bring pain and misery down upon them.

But, in this brief moment of solace, they finally let love seep into them as they continue swaying together, long after the music has stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter. (: @burningbookshop 💫


End file.
